


Tiny Troubles

by ShadowSpires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, tiny!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is tiny, and not happy about it. Cody's not too happy about it either. Kriff, it was hard enough to keep his General alive when he *wasn't* three inches tall!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this glorious madness: http://the-last-hair-bender.tumblr.com/post/144964265022/the-last-hair-bender-theotherguysride

“Commander, put me down.” Obi-Wan refused to grip Cody’s thumb for balance as he stood on the palm of the Commander’s hand. Instead, he stood, arms crossed, glaring up at the man.

“I can’t, Sir.” Cody’s stride didn’t even break at the command. Obi-Wan glared harder at the suppressed laughter in his commander’s voice, folding his hands into the sleeves of his robes. He was inordinately grateful that his robes had shrunk with him when he’d been struck by whatever it was that had left him barely three inches tall.

“That’s an order, Commander!” He used the Force to project and deepen his voice from the tinny squeak it now was. Cody paused and looked down at him, face unreadable through the visor of his helmet.

“Sir,” He said slowly, like he was talking to a first-day shiny. “The last time I put you down it took me an hour to find you, and you were trying to swim in a glass of alcohol.”

“Drown myself.” Obi-Wan drawled. “I was trying to drown myself in my very good, very expensive *whiskey,* in the hopes this was all some terrible dream.”

Obi-Wan immediately regretted his flippancy when the fingers of the of hand he was standing on spasmed together. Cody’s other hand jerked up in a protective curl around Obi-Wan, nearly encasing him in protective white and gold.

Embarrassed concern threaded through the flood of protective anger that washed the Force around Cody, leaking around his normally impressive mental barriers at his instinctive reaction to perceived danger against his now very fragile General.

Obi-Wan gave his Commander a moment to collect himself and lower his shielding hand before patting the thumb next to him.

“Very well, Commander,” He said, letting to apology leak into his voice and into the air around him. “But at least let me ride on your shoulder. This is humiliating.”

“Yes, Sir.” Cody said, transferring his tiny General up to stand on his shoulder, tension leaking out of him again as Obi-Wan started a stream of annoyed bitching chatter about whoever had done this to him.

Just to let his Commander know he was still there.


End file.
